


Spread

by flying_siphonophore



Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Begging, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Groping, Keishin being hot as all hell, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rimming, Spit As Lube, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_siphonophore/pseuds/flying_siphonophore
Summary: You lift your head out of the spray as Keishin steps closer to you, big hands winding around your waist, dragging down your slick back. “You wash your back yet?” He asks, voice low and bassy, bouncing off the tile walls. You shake your head, accepting his sweet kiss. “You want me to do it?”You smile. “Sure. Do you need to get under the spray?” So naive.
Relationships: Ukai Keishin/Reader, Ukai Keishin/You
Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949620
Comments: 7
Kudos: 128





	Spread

**Author's Note:**

> oct 13: Ass Play
> 
> I know in my heart Keishin is a nasty motherfucker, and I wanna be nasty with him too uwu
> 
> Please enjoy gettin ur booty ate! <3

You didn’t think anything of him slipping into the shower with you. You’re rinsing your hair, head tilted back into the spray, and smile at him when he slides the clear door shut after him. His hair band is still in, which should have been the first suspicious sign that this was not just a regular shower with your boyfriend.

You lift your head out of the spray as Keishin steps closer to you, big hands winding around your waist, dragging down your slick back. “You wash your back yet?” He asks, voice low and bassy, bouncing off the tile walls. You shake your head, accepting his sweet kiss. “You want me to do it?”

You smile. “Sure. Do you need to get under the spray?” So naive.

He shakes his head, reaching past you for your loofah, soaping it up, and curling you back in close. There’s an odd shuffle where you try to turn, and he presses your front back up against his chest. You blink up at him when you feel the press of his cock to your hip, hands curling around his biceps.

Keishin grins, dragging the loofah up and down your back, his other hand following. He leans down and kisses you soundly, getting decidedly too much soap for just a back wash all over your skin until his empty hand is smoothing over one of your asscheeks and wedging its way between them, groping firm and rubbing soapy fingers across your asshole.

You gasp, embarrassment coming over you. “K-Kei, wait--” He grunts, slowing but not stopping. Your loofah bounces at your feet, his other hand joining in his appreciation of your lathered butt.

“You want me to stop?” He rasps against your cheek, his cock hard and hot against your tummy, hugging you close with one arm as you bury your face in his neck.

You shake your head, stuttering a breath as he rinses the soap off your back, spends way too much time with his fingers slipping over your skin, lodged between your asscheeks and down against your wet pussy. You’re in a haze as you mouth at his neck and chest, whimper for him and arch your back out. His fingers circle and curl and tickle at your ass, your nails digging into his broad shoulders at the taboo feeling. His fingers split down against your pussy, broad pad of his thumb pressing dangerously hard against your puckered hole, fingers flexing to pull your cheeks apart until you whine and tense against him.

You jolt when he suddenly slaps the water off, blinking up at him in a confused daze. Keishin hitches you up, and you squeal, kicking the wall and latching onto him. “K-Keishin! You’re going to slip!”

“I won’t,” he laughs, stepping out of the shower and kicking the bathroom door open. You’re tossed onto the bed, soaking wet, and he’s crawling after you looking entirely too predatory to be hot, yet that’s exactly what it is. He hooks his hands under your knees, drags you flat and spreads you wide.

“I just need to taste you, baby,” he groans, bending forward and burying his face against your pussy. You gasp, hands winding into his bleached hair, his hair band snapping off his head and stinging your fingers before it’s lost to the messy sheets.

You’re entirely too flushed and embarrassed when he slurps away from your pussy and spits down across it, the wet, viscous fluid trailing down quickly over your ass. Keishin pushes your knees further against your chest, strong arms unwavering when you kick at the feeling of his tongue swirling through your folds and down past your perineum to lap and press against your asshole.

Your legs are barred from his shoulders by a forearm, the sound of him spitting and the feeling of his finger tracing spit over your puckered hole has you whining and gripping at the sheets.

“Take a deep breath baby, you’re doing so good for me,” he growls out, latching onto your clit, gently, intensely, slowly pushing until your ass parts for him, opens up and lets his finger dip deep inside you, curling up towards your pussy. Your whole body quakes, a strange sound escaping you, unable to even see him anymore past your pinned knees.

Keishin groans against your clit as your ass pushes against his finger, tight and warm. Slurping off your throbbing nerves, he lets another glob of spit drip across his submerged finger, inching it back and then forward, spit giving him extra slick. His thumb presses up against the fluttering hole of your pussy, pressing inside as well with a wet squelch, and gently pinching his fingers together. You cry out, yanking so hard on the sheets the fitted pops off the mattress.

Keishin growls and leaves stinging bites at your thighs, once that makes you flinch and whimper. “Naughty girl, likes to get her ass fingered while her man sucks her clit? Huh?” A cute, embarrassed sound leaves you, and he wishes he could see your face. His hips hump down into the bedding, and he slurps at the puffy lips of your pussy and clit, swirling his tongue all around and through your sticky folds.

You slur his name when he suddenly pulls away, dislodging his digits and shifting on his knees. Grabbing you around your waist, he lifts you further up the bed, towards the pillows until you’re propped up against them and the headboard. Your eyes meet, and he takes great pleasure at the teary, needy look in your gaze, the arch of your brows full of desire and nervousness.

Keishin pushes your knees to your shoulders, and pauses. He nods towards your lower half. “Spread your ass for me, baby.”

Your eyes widen, looking scandalized. You wiggle under his strong pin, grimacing at his order. “K-Keishin, that--”

“I’m gonna eat your ass and you’re gonna watch,” he growls, bumping his hips into yours. Your body rocks, and you moan, the hands you’d wrapped around your thighs inching down lower. His lashes touch his cheeks, lips parting in his hunger when they stall.

“It’s...It’s dirty,” you whisper, head dropping back but eyes glued to him, watching him stare at the way your fingers stroke tentatively along the spit-slick skin of your groin, along your folds and clit, inching further down again.

Keishin huffs an amused sound, quirking his eyebrows at you. “Baby, you just took a shower.” Slowly, he moves, sliding backwards and lowering himself down towards your cunt, onto his elbows. Like a good girl, you keep your legs bent and aloft against your breasts, watch him kiss down the same path your hands just took. When you don’t reply, Keishin cocks his head to cast you a glance before carving his tongue through your folds. You croon and shiver, fingers flexing into the plush muscles of your rear.

Keishin spends lazy, long moments worshiping your pussy. He sucks and licks and groans into your cunt, petting at your thighs and waist. You whimper for him and roll your hips to the best of your ability below him. He inches lower, tonguing at your flexing, leaking hole, tasting the fresh slick escaping you while thumbing at your clit, and he feels his chin rest against your perineum, drenched in his saliva and your lubrication.

You whisper his name. With a wet suctioning sound, Keishin pulls away from your puffy lips, glancing up with heavy eyes to see you biting your lip, brows scrunched and pupils blown. “I...I want, um…”

He hums, kissing your pussy, never easing on his slow, swirling rolls of his thumb over your clit. He inches backwards, sucks in his cheeks and lets another wet glob of spit roll down his chin to land just on your asshole. You gasp, and he watches with bated breath as your fingers indent your cheeks and tug, showing off the little bit of gape of your asshole he’d stretched out with his finger earlier.

Keishin growls low at the sight, stroking warm fingers up the trembling back of your thigh. “Good girl. Look how pretty you are.”

“Please, I--” You suck in a breath that rattles with how hard you’re shaking. “I want--I want what you want. Please?” He almost wants to laugh at your reluctance to say how much you want your ass eaten, but just narrows his eyes up at you. He doesn’t need to be told twice.

You cry out and wiggle when he presses his mouth to your ass, tongue swirling over your puckered hole. He glances up at you from under furrowed brows, nose buried against your pussy and thumb relentless on your clit. You’re moaning and hissing with your eyes shut, feet flexing and tensing. Your breath catches when he prods his tongue at you, and when your eyes open, he drives his tongue home, digging it up into the tight, warm ring once his gaze locks with yours.

You jolt against him with a sweet squeak, stiffening with a pretty, startled expression on your face. Keishin groans into your ass, rocking his head side to side with the sloppy thrusts of his tongue and gentle, suckling slurps of his lips. Your pussy is drenched, the taste of you leaking down between your cheeks, into his mouth when he pulls back for a breath. Keishin can feel his cheeks warming, realizing that the bed is groaning with his grinding motions into the duvet.

One of your asscheeks presses into his face, and he feels your shaky hand comb through his hair, trying to press him closer. He snarls and lands a hard smack to your thigh. “Keep your ass spread,” he spits, sucking hard at the lips of your pussy until you squeal and do as you're told again. He hooks his arms around your thighs, roughly pulling your ass back against his mouth and jostling your body. You whimper and cry, look so pretty humping as best you can up into his face and thumb, like it’s absolutely agonizing to feel as good as you do.

“K-Keishin!” You gasp, asshole flexing around the thrusting invasion of his slick muscle. He grunts, smearing thick fingers through your messy folds to rub all over your clit and pussy, squelching and pushing more slick down to his mouth. “O-Oh fuck, I-I think--”

You don’t even finish. You start to shake, a sound punching from your chest that unbends you from your submissive fold. At this point, he can’t even care. You’re coming with your legs quaking around his face, and while it pushes him away from your ass, it puts him in prime position to latch onto your warm, throbbing pussy. Your loud sounds are muffled by your thighs on his ears, and he hums low and pleased, sucking up the sticky, heady slick and tonguing at your clit until your legs finally scramble open and your pushing at his blond head.

It takes a few tries and cries of his name before he pops roughly off your achy nerves. His eyes are wide and wild, peering up into your tear, barely open gaze. You pant and shake, clutch at him when he crawls up and over you to grind his wet, dripping cock all over your stomach and between your legs.

He snags your face in a big hand before you can tilt it away in embarrassment. You flick your eyes over his face, take in the wet shine that covers him from nose to chin, his pink cheeks and parted, swollen lips.

Keishin gives you a handsome grin. “What was that about it being dirty?” He laughs at your exasperated grunt, pressing a hard kiss to your mouth that you return eagerly.

Keishin wipes his hand through your folds, using your cum to slicken up his cock. He smacks the thickened head of it against your clit, watching you flinch and whine with each wet slap, pushing your pretty hips up against the feeling.

“Now roll over and put your ass up for me. I’m not done playing with you, sweet cheeks.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments are love!
> 
> follow me on tumblr @ saetyrn9


End file.
